


The Insulting Demeanour

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: ADFHBHSDKJFBHASKJ, Breaking Bad, Fast And Furious - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Star Wars, The Walking Dead, all of them - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank the following people for their inspiration:<br/>All of the fandoms tagged<br/>Jacksepticeye<br/>Arcade Fire<br/>& E-Dubble</p></blockquote>





	The Insulting Demeanour

Carl Grimes was still, looking up at the large oak tree. The leaves hung old and weak. Anna called his name with harmonious undertones. Carl walked to her, hands in the front pockets of his pastel blue hoodie. He noticed that the surrounding flowers stood a little taller in her presence. "Carl, I need to ask you something!" Anna cried "What?" Carl asked "Have you seen my sister?" "No, I haven't seen Elsa." "You know what, she's probably freezing everything because she went in her Kristen Stewart mood." "Yeah, probably." "Listen, I'm gonna go find her, you watch the castle." "Don't forget you're lightsaber." "Thank you Carl, it's so weird that your mother put me in her will." "I know right."   Here's a hint, take the title literally

 

Drifting through Los Angeles in her trusty Honda Civic, Anna contemplated the implications of using her banana phone whilst portraying some sick skills. She chose to take the risk and dialled for someone that could help her in her quest. He answered the phone: "Jake F. Adventure Time, how may I direct your call?" "Hey Jake, I need you're help in something." Anna pleaded "Really? I was just in San Francisco not fighting Godzilla." "Seriously?" "Yeah, don't worry there's already a sequel coming." "Oh, that'll be fun." "Yeah, why did you call me again?" "Elsa has gone emo again." "Again, didn't she do that when Heisenberg created that Meth and planted it in Bilbo Baggins' boot." "Yeah." "And that time when Kermit killed Tyrion Lanaster with The Ocarina Of Time?" "Yes, she can be so destructive sometimes." "I tell you what, I'll stop Elsa on one condition." "What condition?" "I want a world without power. A world without mercy. A world without Spiderman." "Jake, let me remind you that with great power comes great responsibility." "I can't believe that you just said that." "Deal with it." Anna threw the phone out of here window to a crowd shouting like that video where the two guys are arguing and the people around them be like: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" You know the one I'm talking about. Anna drove into the sunset, continuing her quest

 

## To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the following people for their inspiration:  
> All of the fandoms tagged  
> Jacksepticeye  
> Arcade Fire  
> & E-Dubble


End file.
